


Peafowl

by CallmeJANE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Guerra, M/M, Magia, philosophical conversation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Makki y Matsun han sido nombrados magos. Además les acaban de asignar su primera misión y quieren volver a tiempo para comer pollo al limón. Las cosas no son tan fáciles.





	Peafowl

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unos meses la maravillosa artista Jeannette11 me propuso participar en un fanzine IwaOi, entre la universidad y la familia tuve algo de tiempo para sacar adelante el OS —aunque me costó—. Ahora que ya se ha vendido me ha dado luz verde para sacarlo a la luz. Espero que os guste.

"Certeza de muerte… mínima esperanza de éxito… ¿a qué esperamos?" – Gimbli,

En el _Señor de los Anillos._

* * *

**L** a magia golpeó su niñez con el estallido de una bombilla, convirtiéndola en un baile de pequeñas y brillantes partículas de cristal. Tenía un año y le habían arrebatado elpeluche de trapo que su abuela le tejió poco antes de nacer.

Una mañana, leyendo el periódico, la guerra se llevó la primera plana.

También la segunda página.

Y la contraportada.

* * *

—Quiero ser mago real, Hajime.

Se le escapa una noche maquillada de estrellas. La adolescencia había arrebatado franjas de piel pálida para tornarla en un mapa de insoportables puntos rojos. Junto a ellos acaecieron otras sensaciones. Unas que ni siquiera el hechizo más complicado le había hecho experimentar.

El reloj alcanza las doce. Y el frío le muerde la piel.

Si no fuera porque conoce las fases de la luna pensaría que se había ido como la paz. Sin dejar rastro.

—Lo sé. —Esperaba un “Venga ya, ¿estás loco? No vas a durar ni cinco minutos en cuanto veas el nivel que hay en la ciudad” de broma, para suavizar el asunto—. Yo también lo he pensado.

Por supuesto. Hajime Iwaizumi. Fiel hasta la médula, el honor como segunda capa de piel. Claro que ha pensado en alistarse.

—¿Porque quieres?

_¿O porque debes?_

Están a cuarenta minutos de sus casas. Con el forraje calvándose en sus espaldas, la pradera es un largo mantel que los rodea y, sin embargo, lo único verde que Tōru vislumbra en la oscuridad son los ojos de Hajime. Comprensivos y sólidos. A veces es tan fácil como levantar la vista para descubrir que su mejor amigo ya está ahí, atento a cualquier circunstancia, sosteniéndole la mirada. Hace que crea que todo es posible. Que van a estar bien en un mundo teñido de pólvora. Se tocan en determinados puntos. Hombros. Y brazos. Algo de codo. Todo el antebrazo. De los pies hasta las caderas. Y en medio sus manos hacen un remolino de dedos.

Se han cogido de las manos toda la vida —si la vida empezara en la guardería— aunque jamás los nervios se han colado entre ellas. No como ahora. A veces sudan, las muy traicioneras, y a Tōru le preocupa que Hajime se dé cuenta de ese pequeño cambio. Como si le fuese a importa que la palma resbale, cuando se han contagiado la gripe por jugar con los mocos del otro.

—¿Tú quieres?

Trabajar para la Corte no es (ni será) un camino lleno de rosas. Significaba sacrificio. Y dedicación. Llevan en conflicto con el país vecino más de seis meses y la principal arma es su ejército de magos. Quien quisiera estar dentro de las filas debe saber de antemano que proteger al pueblo es, en gran medida, resignarse a un futuro que quizás no apreciará.

—Sí.

* * *

Bajo ellos se dibujan planos largos de césped que se extiende en todas las direcciones. Solo leves motas de nube disipan el fondo. El aeroplano ronronea por el cielo.

—Hoy el pollo al limón estaba especialmente bueno, ¿no creéis? Espero que sobre para la cena.

Makki mete la camisa del uniforme, blanca y lisa como un papel, dentro del pantalón. Han estado en silencio desde que salieron de la ducha, cuando el almuerzo comenzó a deslizarse hasta el fondo del estómago y la realidad salió a flote para cerrarles la garganta.

Tōru los entiende. Él también necesita ordenar las ideas y enfriarse antes de la misión.

Su primera misión.

—¿Realmente crees que llegaremos para la cena? —pregunta Mattsun, sentado frente a él. La puerta de escape justo a su lado. Normalmente se amarra los botines de la forma menos prudente, cruzando los cordones hasta la mitad y dejándose la lengüeta por fuera. Hoy el lazo le aprieta hasta los gemelos, sosteniendo con fuerza los tobillos—. No es por ser aburrido, estoy casi seguro de que vamos a volver ilesos, pero seis horas es demasiado optimismo incluso para ti.

Llevan toda la semana consolidando tácticas que han trabajado durante todo el año. Se saben de memoria los encantamientos que suelen usar en la zona oeste, donde les ha mandado el teniente Mizoguchi. Van a hacerlo bien. Incluso conocen runas que protegen el perímetro, por si aparecen cazabombarderos.

—En Westhighland no hay tantos problemas como al norte —Hajime trata de serenar el ambiente, revisándose el compartimento de su cinturón. Saca dos pequeñas bolsas: laurel y malva, para las inflamaciones e irritaciones de la piel. Instintivamente Tōru se palpa los bolsillos para detectar un bote con melisa y un ungüento de aloe vera que había guardado antes de salir—, nos han enviado ahí precisamente por eso, así que estaos tranquilos.

Las primeras incursiones se conceden poco después de pasar los exámenes finales. Ser parte del ejército real no consiste en trabajar dentro del castillo ni siquiera media mañana. Les colocan la insignia y los tiran al campo de guerra. Soltar que ese terreno no es _tan_ conflictivo _es_ un eufemismo barato. La mitad del anterior escuadrón de reconocimiento volvió maldecido de lepra, y la otra mitad no recordaba lo que había ocurrido. Tōru lo tiene muy claro, que vuelvan todos no siempre es un buen indicador.

—¡Quince minutos para bajar, gente! —El grito de Brenan, la piloto, se superpone al motor del caza—. No dudéis en mandar un aviso cuando hayáis acabado.

 _“Es la hora”_. Deja atrás su asiento y pesca la capa de un compartimento superior con celeridad. Hajime le aprieta el hombro, sonriéndole, se había puesto de pie casi tan rápido como él. _“Hemos estado esperando este momento diez años”_. Los glóbulos rojos inflados de adrenalina. _“Vamos a hacerlo bien”._ Escucha a Makki cuchichearle a Mattsun que preferiría quedarse con ella, mientras se anuda su toga marrón al cuello. Las flores del jardín de su abuela se bosquejan en la tela, abiertas de la emoción.

—Solo tú gastarías energía en hacer una capa con el universo entero —Hajime lleva la suya puesta desde que salieron de la academia. Por un instante se encuentra dentro de la Mecería Mayor, con el primer pago como mago de primera orden en el bolsillo—. Esta es la de cáncer, ¿no?

En la tienda no cabía ni un alfiler más en los botes que colgaban del techo. Hajime lo tuvo claro casi al instante, una tela lisa y elegante que lo hiciera ver profesional. Ligera y cómoda para el movimiento. Marrón como el tronco de una caoba. Tōru había sido otro poema.

—Me parece fatal que confundas la de picis con la mía, es que ni siquiera se parecen —Están muy cerca. Hajime pone los dedos a la altura de su cadera, para señalar un conjunto de estrellas, sin dejar que sus ojos caigan a otro lado que no sea su cara. El calor traspasa las capas de ropa y trepa hasta sus yemas. Su boca huele a pasta de dientes y a burla—. Que, por si no lo recuerdas, es la de Mattsun, ¿qué haces en las clases de Astrología?

_Contarte los lunares que tienes en la nuca._

Hajime quiere besarlo antes de que bajen. Como una promesa. Todavía no se lo han contado a sus amigos y, aunque no teme que tengan una reacción sea negativa, posiblemente produzca un desequilibrio en la atmosfera porque _los conoce_. Son dos cotillas de cuidado. Se lame los labios y suspira, el tejido es algodonoso bajo sus dedos.

—Para lo que sirve.

Tōru chasquea la lengua, socarrón.

—Si atendieras no quedarías como un tonto cada vez que quieres hacerte el romántico conmigo.

—No estoy tratando de-

—¿Habéis visto la bolsa verde que traje? Donde he puesto las runas de energía —Mattsun cuestiona, después de abrir tres gavetas sin ningún éxito.

—Yo creo que está en la bodega.

Makki ya se ha plantado frente a la puerta de emergencia, revisando una lista de hechizos que a veces le deja la lengua de trapo.

—¡Siete minutos, chicos! —avisa Brenan.

La anticipación ha cargado el ambiente de nitroglicerina y el cable detonador está a punto de llegar a su fin.

—¿Qué te parece si te tatúo mi constelación aquí? —Sin embargo Tōru se sacude los nervios y coloca la palma abierta sobre su corazón—. Para que te acuerdes y me lleves contigo.

La explosión es inmediata. Lo deja sin habla.

_Tú ya estás siempre conmigo, idiota._

Se muerde la respuesta, alcanzando su mano. La aprieta.

Las palabras cuelgan entre ellos. Y a veces eso es suficiente.

—Venga, va, dejad la escena de pareja para más tarde.

Mattsun los empuja hasta el punto de salida.

—Ya luego os comeréis la boca en casa —se jacta Makki.

Hajime busca a Tōru en busca de una respuesta, algo que le diga que ha sido él quien se los ha dicho, pero solo encuentra una confusión manchada de chocolate. Se encoge de hombros, Tōru Oikawa, quien le ha estado dándole la tabarra con que deberían contarles sobre ellos en una cena con velas porque es algo importante. Y ahora le quita hierro con un aspaviento. El abismo les atrae a sus espaldas, una vez la puerta se abre. _Hay que joderse._ No nota el fresco gracias a los hechizos de calentamiento que se han echado poco antes de salir, aunque eso no evita que las corriente de aire les despeine.

_Mendrugo._

—Qué —Makki golpea la espalda de Tōru para llamar su atención. Todos en coro esperando el último aviso de Brenan—. ¿Unas palabras, Cap?

La determinación se le extiende por la cara.

—Creo que me lleváis escuchando mucho tiempo como para saber que con vosotros no necesito decir nada para que lo entendáis todo.

Tōru es capaz de expresar con claridad el sentimiento que los demás necesitan ver en él. Incluso callándose el discurso que se ha estado preparando un mes delante del espejo del baño, con la toalla enrollada alrededor de la cabeza. En cambio, sonríe y los abraza. Es un apretón que dura tan solo tres segundos y que vale por otra década juntos. Proyecta la confianza que ha depositado en ellos desde que se conocen. Asiente hacia a Mattsun, que está frente a él, y a Makki le aprieta el hombro. No hay beso, mas desliza la manos en el pelo de Hajime y juraría que lo escucha decir que él también querría aunque ya no hay tiempo.

Eso lo relaja. _Más tarde_ , jura. Cada fibra. Cada nervio. Se despresuriza como una avioneta tras aterrizar. Se le enfrían los músculos y la caída en picado que los espera ahora parece un simple escalón.

—Vamos.

* * *

Hajime no estaba preparado para contemplar cómo una persona se transfigura en quimera. Herirlo es mucho peor. Pero _matarlo,_ sabiendo que bajo esa masa de ira existe alguien con nombre propio, le quita un poco de su esencia.

Nadie debería sentirse con el derecho de quitarle la vida a otro. De tener motivos.

O una excusa.

La primera vez que unos ojos se apagan frente a él, se le escapa un “ _tiene que haber otra forma menos brutal de acabar con el conflicto entre ambos países_ ”.

A la segunda lo cree.

—¡Necesito ayuda por aquí! —vocifera Mattsun levantando dos rocas con flujos de aire. Las lanza hacia tres de esas cosas que una vez fueron magos.

—¡Voy! —responde Tōru.

Makki se ha librado de dos y está esparciendo un par de trampas alrededor de su perímetro.

—¡Intentad mantenerlos ocupados hasta que yo pueda presionar el detonador o no podré llamar a Brenan!

Los esperaban. Incluso antes de bajar. Agazapados en la hierba. Camuflados con un glamur. Dos segundos después de tocar suelo las sombras taparon el sol como si fuera un eclipse. Algunos más bestias y otros más personas.

No los cuenta. _Ocho_. Aunque su subconsciente le castiga imaginándose todas las familias que tendrán que enterrar a alguien mañana. _Nueve_. Su poder es terrenal y, a diferencia del resto, necesita tocar al enemigo para infringir algún daño. A Tōru no le hizo mucha gracia descubrirlo. _Diez._ En el cuerpo a cuerpo o sale muy bien o fracasas.

Llevan tantas horas en esa explanada que las pisadas han matado las plantas y los hechizos han dejado yerma la periferia.

—¡Hajime! —escucha de fondo mientras hunde la hoja de una daga bañada en romero. Es tan fácil atravesarle la piel que la sensación se le pega a los hueso. Resbaladiza, caliente. El monstruo vuelve a ser humano antes de caer al piso—. Deberíamos intentar el _enlace._ Estoy seguro de que eso los ahuyentaría para que Brenan pueda bajar del todo o, por lo menos, lo suficiente para poder subir a la nave.

Tōru se sitúa frente a él, extenuado y con los ojos inyectados en sangre. El flequillo siempre repeinado le cae, rebelde sobre la frente mojada. _“No estás herido”._ El alivio funciona de calmante muscular. _“Estás bien”_. Es instantáneo. El pulso de colibrí. _“Y estás aquí”._ Le toca la cara por inercia, como si su manos llevasen demasiado tiempo evitándolo y ahora cediese a la atracción que siempre ha ejercido sobre él. Los escudos de protección les dan unos minutos extras para respirar y prepararse. Lo hace de forma inconsciente —trazar su pómulo, anguloso y pálido, y dejar que sus dedos se pierdan rápidamente tras las orejas, enredándolos en el pelo— aunque no sea el momento.

(¿Cuándo lo es?).

Es curioso porque sabe lo que el resto espera de él. Calma. Esa base sólida e inamovible a la que aferrarse cuando todo lo demás parece incierta. No obstante, ahora no encuentra ni una fibra de sosiego. _Ahora_ mira a Tōru, que lleva siendo el hogar que eligió desde los tres años, y da con la misma incertidumbre que ha estado recorriéndole las venas desde que formuló el primer hechizo. Y eso, esa comprensión mutua que se llevan reservando para el otro desde siempre, es más que suficiente para que Hajime vuelva a tener fuerzas.

—Cuanto antes terminemos, antes llegaremos a casa.

La sonrisa que le dedica es cansada, y pequeña. Confidente.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

* * *

Durante un instante, Tōru aprecia con lujo de detalles lo que le rodea. Como si alguien le estuviera enseñando una secuencia de imágenes. Sin poder intervenir. Un mero espectador.

Estaban en medio del hechizo, él detrás de Hajime, las barreras que Makki había levantado se estaban resquebrajando. Brenan luchaba por bajar sin que ninguna de esas bestias saltara encima del aeroplano. Pasa deprisa, a escasos centímetros de su él. Una de ellas, algo humana (medio cuerpo escamoso, media cara reptil) logra lanzarles un ataque punzante. Ocurre antes de que alguien lo vea. Va hacia ambos pero el choque solo arremete contra Hajime.

—Joder —lo escucha gemir. Se cae de rodillas, agarrándose por el fajín carmesí.

— _Hajime._

Huele la sangre y, entonces, le ciega la rabia.

—Le mataré.

Se está dejando empujar por el momento. Aunque podría. Despedazarlo. Si quisiera podría con todos ellos a la vez y la Reina le pondría una medalla por librarle de medio batallón en un movimiento de muñeca. Entregaría la cabeza de esa aberración…

—¡Tōru! _¡No!_ —Hajime lo agarra del antebrazo y le mira, turbado. Su grito reverbera dentro del cuerpo como una invocación. Lo devuelve a su lado y le ata los pies a la tierra. Todavía está en el suelo, la herida abierta y el sabor a hierro se le pega al paladar—. Relájate. — _¿Qué iba a hacer?_ —. Estoy bien, ni se te ocurra despistarte. Estoy bien —repite, por si acaso, los ojos más verdes que nunca. Su energía es pesada como una roca cuando hace presión sobre su pulso—. Ha sido un rasguño. —Nunca han probado a tocarse en medio del conjuro por si pudieran colapsar la unión. Creían que sería peligroso. Sin embargo, sentir toda esa magia, mucho más limpia y consistente, enredándose con la suya a través de las venas, lo equilibra—. Estoy aquí, no es nada.

Pero las plumas se extienden a lo largo del lado derecho de su cuerpo como prueba de que Oikawa Tōru también puede ser un monstruo. Erizadas y abiertas iguales que las de un pavo real.

* * *

—Por lo menos hemos llegado enteros —Hajime es el primero en romper el hielo sobre el tema—. Aunque, no fuera…

—…lo que esperábamos, no —secunda Tōru.

La habitación está regada de ropa. Un camino de prendas que comienza en la puerta y acaba en la entrada de la ducha. Desde ahí un rastro de gotas se dibuja hasta la cama, donde empiezan ellos y termina el mundo.

—Ni siquiera sé si lo que estamos haciendo es correcto —continúa, acariciándole la cadera con cuidado. La crema está empezando a cicatrizar la laceración—. Ya no.

—Creo que no todo se resume en bueno o malo, Tōru. Posiblemente siempre seremos el villano de alguien.

En ocasiones le da miedo el poder que crece en su interior. Ver a Hajime herido fue más que suficiente para querer desatarlo. Casi sintió simpatía por el otro bando, que habían dejado la consciencia apartada para dejarse llevar por impulsos muchos más básicos que la culpabilidad.

—Esta vez fue peor, ¿sabes? —admite con la voz teñida de vergüenza. Pone un pie entre las piernas de Hajime para acomodarse mejor. Los enreda—. Esperaba…

_…perder el control por completo._

—No lo hiciste.

Intenta que no lo diga, como si así pudiera evitar que se hiciera realidad algún día.

—Podría, Hajime.

Sobre el brillo de sus ojos tintinea una preocupación tan profunda que a Tōru se le clava en el pecho, y duele mucho más que si le atravesara el esternón una espada.

—Dejemos el tema para mañana, anda —pide Hajime, bajito, trazando el camino de la oreja hasta la sien con su nariz.

—Si te ocurriera alg-

Hajime pasa el brazo bajo su cabeza, suspirando. _“Eres imposible”._ Presiona la palma en su nuca y le abre la boca despacio. Todo labios y un _“pero te quiero”_. Silenciándolo. Unas yemas recorren el plumaje que aún sigue sobre su piel, con reverencia. _“Creo en ti”._ Desliza la lengua sobre la suya, cálida y húmeda, y Tōru se permite olvidar un segundo los temores que esperan fuera de esas cuatro esquina.

—Tu herida —habla muy de cerca. Sin terminar de besarse.

Hechos un lío de piernas y brazos.

— _Cállate, Tōru._

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es un cliffhanger PERO esta historia es una pre-cuela de otra más larga (situada unos diez años después) que espero publicar dentro de poco.  
> ¿Qué opináis que ocurrirá?
> 
> Además, si tenéis ganas de buscarme en Facebook y ver el precioso dibujo que ha hecho Jeannette11 buscadme bajo el pseudónimo M Jane Smith.


End file.
